


Red Hot Science

by VincentValen



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Sexual Experimentation, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentValen/pseuds/VincentValen
Summary: Growing irritated by his lack of subjects to experiment on, combined with the annoyance of Scarlet calling his division “useless” at big table meetings, Doctor Hojo decides to set up a scenario between the Baroness...and Subject Thirteen…
Relationships: Scarlet/Red XIII
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Red Hot Science

The scientist leaned back into his cushy office chair, letting out a weary sigh. Things at Shinra Laboratories had become so tedious; so humdrum - so...boring. Yes, mako reactors were being blown to smithereens by some meagre rebel group, but such things held no interest to him. The Scientist had his eyes set on the future, not the present.  


“Mr. Hojo,” a voice behind him called out, eliciting an annoyed grunt from the man. 

“ _Doctor_...Hojo,” he corrected, his tone sharp and unpleasant.

“Uhh... _Doctor_ Hojo. Apologies, sir,” the Shinra Guard responded, in a frantic rush to appease. “President Shinra has called for a meeting with the department heads. He requests that you attend.”

“Very well...inform the President that I will join him shortly. Leave,” he ordered. 

Once the quieting footsteps indicated that the messenger had departed, Hojo reached out his hand; a holographic interface appeared before him.

He flicked between the various monitoring surveillance displays of his subjects, making sure none of them had...expired, under his care. He paused on the final one, leaning in closer to peer at the resting creature within.

“How are we doing today, Subject Thirteen?” he asked, his voice carrying seamlessly into the room.

The beast raised its crimson head, and growled.

“I have...a name...”

“An irrelevant one. Good to see you still remain in high spirits, though,” Hojo commented, templing his hands. “You will require that, to preserve your species some day.”

“I would never conceive under your charge," the red-skinned animal barked in defiance. "My breed would only grow to become more victims to your...grotesque experimentations!” 

Hojo chuckled to himself. 

“You say that as though you will have a choice in the matter...when the time comes... _Fu fu fu_ …” He chuckled again. 

The interface faded away, and Hojo stood from his seat, leaving his office.

* * *

The Executive Meeting Room was located on the 64th floor of the Shinra Building; five floors above Hojo’s lab. To reach the meeting room, it took all but a brief elevator ride, followed by a slow walk through numerous Shinra staff offices. Hojo didn’t much care for the strange looks of bewilderment these ordinary working folk gave him; as far as basic human contact was concerned, he preferred the simple interactions with his lowly assistants. 

As he entered the air-conditioned room, he noted that he was the last to arrive. Seated around the large polished-oak table were the rest of the department heads: 

Heidegger, head of Public Safety. Fancy way of saying the militaristic arm of Shinra.

Palmer, head of the failed Space Program. Why the President chose to humor that airhead by keeping him around, was beyond the Doctor's knowledge.

Reeve, head of Urban Development, who mostly busied himself by constructing new ways of keeping the poor, the sick and the destitute folk mildly content.

And finally...

“Ah, look...the brilliant and mighty lab rat finally decides to grace us with his honorable presence,” chided the gorgeous, lone-female department head. 

The so-called ‘Baroness’ Scarlet, head of Weapons Development.  Her main focus was Materia experimentation; attempting to design and re-design the most powerful versions of the crystallized Mako. While such experiments mildly piqued his interest - Hojo found the woman unbearably annoying.

“Doctor. Do have a seat,” greeted the main member of these meetings. 

At the head of the table, sat President Shinra. Truthfully, Shinra was the only reason Hojo had stuck around here, as the President granted him all the research funding he could ever want or need. He nodded to the man-in-charge, before taking his seat. 

“Now, then. As I’m sure you’re all aware, our profit margins for this last quarter have gone up. However, morale amongst the common citizens has been dropping as of late, no doubt due to the actions of this...AVALANCHE group. Heidegger, what have you been doing to address this issue?” the President inquired.

“Mr. President, I assure you, these AVALANCHE bugs will be swiftly squashed beneath our boots. Meanwhile, I have our media production crews working on an angle that'll frame them as allies to Wutai,” the gruff man explained, stroking his thick beard, heavily impressed with himself. 

“Painting a threat to have the backing of a nation we only just made peace with seems a little extreme...” Reeve offered warily.

“Oh, please,” Scarlet interjected, rolling her dark-painted eyes. “We all know that this fickle treaty is tentative at best. I’m sure those sneaky Wutai scum are plotting another little rebellion of theirs as we speak. This’ll just be us getting ahead of the curve, preemptively uniting the people against a common enemy.” 

“Still...what if a civilian hears of this, and decides to take action?” Reeve continued to protest. “We could end up re-igniting conflict unintentionally, just to deal with a small group of rebels. I can’t picture that being very productive--" 

“Reeve...Midgar City is our city," President Shines stated plainly. "In the end, what Shinra Incorporated says, goes. Even if a lone citizen were to decide to take action, we could just as simply cover that up, as well. Proceed, Heidegger.” 

“Right," the large man coughed. "The workers for Reactor’s One and Seven will need to be relocated. I trust you have this taken care of, Reeve?”

“Yes. Though it has proven difficult convincing families to leave their homes - we cannot risk any potential mako poisoning. Therefore, I propose--”

“Take whatever action you deem necessary,” Shinra cut him off. “Let’s move on.” 

He glanced over at Palmer, but before the silly old man could speak, Shinra’s eyes fell on _her_.

“Scarlet. How are the Materia experiments coming along?” 

“Splendidly, _Mister President_ ,” she smiled, lips red and full. “If all goes according to plan, we should be able to craft new levels of materia never before seen here at Shinra Industries.” She leaned back into her chair, well-structured face smug.

_“Hmmph,”_ Hojo let out an audible cough, immediately drawing the gorgeous woman's fierce glare.

“You have...something to add... _Mister_ Hojo?” she taunted, crimson nails digging into the table.

Hojo didn't flinch to the likes of _her_. 

" _Doctor_ , please," he sneered with vitriol. _You damn well know my title_. Scarlet was well-versed at irking the man, but Hojo wouldn't let her know just how much so. “Your progress in the Weapons Development Labs has been increasingly slow, yet you have continuously refused a merging with my own, _much more_ successful department.”

“Kya ha ha!” Scarlet bellowed into the air, her attractive face an image of amusement. 

“And why on Gaia would I want to do _that_? To have your...inane babblings filling the air, distracting my workers with talks of _Cetra_ and _Promised Lands_ , like some Turtle's Paradise bar-maiden? Please...I’d sooner hire a stray mutt, if I'm to work with filthy, unattractive, low-life animals!" 

Hojo, seething on the verge of eruption, suddenly caught the President’s warning eye, and forced himself to calm.

“Seeing as it has been brought up…” Shinra stated plainly, “the Cetra is under tight surveillance by the Turks. Tseng has assured me that she remains in Sector 6, her usual location.” 

Hojo flexed his hands, still fighting his rage. 

“I fail to see...why we do not simply bring the girl in, and--”

“As I’ve stated before…" Shinra interrupted, "We leave her as is. Should she seek out the _Promised Land_ of her own volition, she will act as our guide. She may fail to do so under more...stressful circumstances.”

The doctor sighed in reluctance. “Very well.”

“You’ll just have to find some other unfortunate girl, to poke your “needle” into, my dear _Doctor_...” Scarlet jabbed, following with a light, smug chuckle.

Hojo was _just_ about to retort, in kind, when the President cleared his throat.

“That will be all. Dismissed.”

Everyone else in the room immediately stood up, exiting one by one. Scarlet flipped her luxurious blonde hair at the doctor as she passed, adding in a derisive _hmmph_ as she met his eyes.

“Mr. President…” Hojo began, once the two were alone in the room.

The President stood with his back to Hojo, glancing out the large window at the city ahead. 

“No, Doctor, you cannot take over her division. However, I will have words with her regarding her apparent... _distaste_ for any collaboration. I, in fact, agree with you in believing there are potential benefits for the Science and Research division aiding in Weapons Development. I will update you with my findings,” he finished.

“Thank you...sir,” Hojo bowed, teeth still gritted. 

Angry and dejected, Hojo fumed in silence as he marched back to his lab, barely registering the stares from the irrelevant Shinra employees once more. As he rode the glass elevator down - the green light of Midgar reflecting off his deformed face - a small seed of an idea began to slowly germinate inside his head.

_ Better off hiring a stray mutt...is that so, “Baroness”? I think I have the perfect project to “collaborate” with you... _

* * *

Forty-eight hours later, Hojo found himself down in his laboratory - as always - impatiently awaiting the arrival of the self-proclaimed ‘Baroness’ of Weapons Development. President Shinra had been true to his word; he’d spoken to Scarlet about the possible benefits of the two departments joining forces and 'playing nice'.

Now, that... _infernal_ , _obnoxious_ woman was on her way down here, to discuss what project, exactly, they’d be working on... _together_.

Fortunately, Hojo already had the perfect "collaboration opportunity" in mind...

“Doctor…" One of his assistants announced, standing at the door. "A Mistress Scarlet has arrived, and is waiting for your--” 

Before she could finish, a red-colored force streaked past, throwing the young, unsuspecting assistant aside.

“That’s _Baroness_ Scarlet to you!” she spat. She stormed into the room like she already owned everything inside it - Hojo included.

The Doctor gazed across at her. _She was late. And in a mood_. Interestingly, though, she didn’t seem to have her usual squadron of Shinra Guards with her. Not even the pathetic, little one she used for a footstool. No matter. It only served to further aid his plans...

“Thank you. You may leave,” he instructed the female assistant, who slowly rose, dusting herself off. Scarlet stared across at her with pure venom.

Hojo put on his best fake smile, and rose to greet the raging, fearsome woman. 

“Welcome, my dear... _Baroness_ , to Shinra Science and Research Laboratories. I’m sure you will find your visit...quite _pleasurable_.”

He sniggered to himself. 

Scarlet rolled her eyes, her red shoes tapping the floor impatiently. She was clearly in a rush to get on with this decrepit tour. 

_ All the more better for me… _

"This way...if you would…"

The unlikely pair began walking. Hojo, in calculating silence; Scarlet muttering her disapproval at every turn. 

“Tell me...do you find... _anything_ of interest, here in my Laboratory?” He gazed at the scarlet-clad woman, adjusting his coat cuffs. 

Scarlet groaned in disgust. 

“You call this a _Laboratory_? I’ve encountered cesspools of absurdity and _disgusting_ morals inside the _Slums_ with more “Advanced Science” in it.”

Hojo gritted his teeth, before continuing. “Oh? And here I thought the rotten stench of your own ego would be enough to mask the smell of anything foul down here.” 

Scarlet came to a full stop, slowly turning on the spot, and running her dark eyes over Hojo...before marching towards him. She backed him up against the nearest wall, before drawing in close. 

“Let me make one thing clear…” she began, voice soft and low, claws pressed firmly into his chest. “The _only_ reason I find myself down in this... _pitiful gutter_ ,” she hissed, shimmering blue eyes now ablaze, “is because President Shinra himself ordered we begin this… _collaboration_ between our individual branches. Do not...make the mistake...of thinking otherwise.” 

She was so close, Hojo could feel her warm breath swim across his neck. Her expensive, sweetly-scented perfume began to fill his lungs.  


_ Hmm...most intriguing... _

She folded her arms across her impressive chest, shoving up her remarkable, revealing breasts - nearly into Hojo's face. 

_ Excellent. Very excellent... _

Hojo had to wipe the steam off his glasses.

Scarlet continued on. “Obviously, neither one of us wants to be down here, sharing each other’s “warm” company.”

Hojo smiled inwardly, but remained silent. 

“So…” she sighed, rubbing her temples, “let’s you and I get this over with, shall we? What have you in store for me?” 

The Doctor allowed a wide grin to spread across his darkened face.

“'Quite to the point', I see. Very well, _Baroness_. This way,” he gestured again, leading her down to the lower levels.

“What, exactly, have you been up to down here?” she demanded, staring at the condensed liquid dripping down the walls. 

“Various experiments on different specimens...and such. You will soon see for yourself, Baroness...”

“'Pet projects', then. How unsurprising.” Her heels _clacked_ loudly on the damp floors as they continued further on. “What an abhorrent waste of time. Why Shinra decides to waste so many resources on this department, I will never know...” she scoffed.

“This coming from the certified genius, who spent _countless_ Gil on a _giant cannon_ that will probably never be used?” he retorted.

Scarlet bit her cheek before replying.

“You have... _some nerve_...,” she began, voice as cold as a knife, and twice as sharp. “My creations will one day serve an actual purpose. What would any of these...potato-clocks and baking-soda volcanoes do, for the future of Shinra?” 

She pushed past him and glanced into the nearest cell. _Exactly_ as he had planned...

“Oh, my dear, dear Baroness…” Hojo offered, pushing up his spectacles. “Allow me to give you a _first-hand_ experience.”

“And what exactly does that mean - GAH!” she yelled, as Hojo, rushing up behind her, jabbed the needle of a sleep-serum-filled syringe into her pale, pristine neck, depressing the plunger before she could even fight back.

“ _How...dare...you…_ ” she slurred, tongue growing limp. She reached out her hand, attempting to scratch his face. Her fingers fell numbly across the Doctor, as her body followed. The Baroness collapsed, unconscious, straight into Hojo's malevolent, waiting arms. 

* * *

Hojo stepped inside the newly-prepared cell, a pair of male assistants following behind. Each held the arm of the unconscious Scarlet, carrying her in.

_ The Doctor’s newest test subject. _

In the centre of the sparse room, was a device Hojo had specifically constructed for his work. It was similar to a wooden horse - except made of stainless steel; more trapezoidal in shape, instead of a triangle. Restraints were fitted into the bottom and sides, and various holes had been drilled-in above. 

“Strap her in,” Hojo ordered. The pair nodded, hoisting the groggy woman onto the device. It was just long enough to hold up her entire torso; her legs bent, and tied to the sides. Hojo watched impatiently as the two male assistants busied themselves strapping her in place. They positioned her carefully atop the construction, making sure to place her groin above the numerous holes. 

“Fetch the reservoir and tools,” the doctor instructed. The assistants exited the room, leaving Hojo alone with his sleeping beauty. Moving beside her, he began to lightly trace a finger along her smooth, soft thighs, pulling at the long dress she draped over her luxurious, lithe body. Once he reached her waist, he drew out a pair of scissors from a pocket in his coat. He began cutting away at the expensive red fabric. She’d have no further need for it; not for a long while…

Tossing the glimmering material aside, he then began to remove all of her jewelry; her thigh-high stockings and red heels, too. 

Her personality was abrasive and obnoxious, true, but Scarlet _did_ have good taste in style. It was almost a shame to remove all of her clothing. _Almost…_

Finished with her outerwear, Hojo then dealt with her undergarments. A pair of delicate, expensive lace panties & matching top; thin and black, like her soul. Assuming she had one. 

Hojo bent down, and inspected her alluring body even closer. 

A sweet, musky aroma emanated from her - surprisingly clean-shaven - groin. Hojo, now even more curious, licked his forefinger, before inserting it inside her primary orifice, testing her moistness. 

She was _tight_ \- tighter than he had expected. She immediately suctioned him in deeper, nearly snapping his finger off. 

“I’m certain this hasn’t been used...much in the past.” He mused to himself. “After all...who could possibly tolerate you ordering them on how to properly satisfy this delicate entrance of yours?” 

He wiped his fingers dry on his coat, before continuing to trace his hands along her wide, child-bearing hips. 

Dr. Hojo smiled. “Fortunately, however, here at Shinra Laboratories, we pride ourselves on rectifying such...predicaments.” 

He moved up to her voluptuous tits, which sat heavy and sizably across her chest. None of this provided any pleasure for the Doctor, incidentally. He’d long ago ceased caring about the art of human reproduction. No, this...this was all simple...preparation.

At that moment, his assistants returned, carrying between them a large, metallic bowl.

Hojo nodded his head. The pair slid the container beneath the "Steel Horse" - directly under the holes that opened to Scarlet’s crotch. The sound of metal-against-metal clamoured as they began pulling various instruments out of this bowl. When they emerged, they held, in their hands, a number of tools.

“Proceed,” Hojo commanded, unable to hide his sneer no longer. 

The pair set eagerly to work. One began taping several small devices onto Scarlet’s supple, full breasts, taking an unnecessary moment longer at each of her pink, puffy nipples. 

The second busied himself with inserting what looked like a large, smooth cylindrical object into her half-moist slit, struggling at first with the woman’s initial tightness.

The assistant, smiling to himself beneath his mask, removed one of his latex gloves, and began to “loosen up" the restrained woman with his moist, slim fingers, stimulating the alluring dark-pink area until she gradually eased up, massaging the smooth, puffy vulva of her outie pussy, whilst tickling her slowly-enlargening clitoris with slow, small circles.

Hojo merely rolled his eyes at this.

_ Such base creatures…with even baser desires... _

The eventual insertion of the assistant's device drew a slight moan from the semi-conscious woman. Both assistants smiled down at her naked, freely-open body. They practically licked their lips beneath their masks; Hojo could tell. 

The Doctor, impatient to continue, drew a remote from his lab coat, and slid the switch on it to Level One. 

A low humming sound began emitting from each device; they began to shake and vibrate rapidly, drawing out several new sounds from the shackled Baroness. As she began to writhe inside her new pleasures, Hojo’s face conjured a wicked smile as he watched the fluids begin to drip from Scarlet’s delectable cunt, flowing generously down between her legs. It pooled briefly before slipping through the holes of the steel horse, seeping into the reservoir below.

“Uh...Doctor?” one of the assistants coughed.

Hojo turned his head. 

“We were wondering…” he began, tentatively, “with the nature of this experiment, and all...if we could… _ahem_ if it would be possible to…” 

He gestured to the trembling woman. 

Hojo sighed aloud. “I had neglected to remember the two of you frequent the Honey Bee Inn…” Naturally, gazing at the enticing sight of a woman like Scarlet - so exposed and so audible with her pleasures - would certainly cause many hormonal urges to rise within such...lesser individuals.

“Very well,” he sighed again, waving his hand. “You may have your fun with her. The drugs I administered should keep her unconscious for quite some time. Just remember to _avoid_ making use of her main facility,” he ordered.

Both males smiled from ear-to-ear. 

Eagerly, they began to remove their gloves, masks and trousers. They would have torn away at Scarlet’s own clothing, had Hojo left any on her. 

The first assistant positioned himself at Scarlet’s head, running his fingers through her silken hair, one thumb playing with her soft, plump lips. 

The second stood behind the restrained woman, squeezing at her hips and spreading her asscheeks apart, gazing at the hidden treasures within. 

The first leaned forward, sniffing in the sweet, vanilla-cream scented smell of Scarlet’s skin. 

Returning to her head, placing his hands on either side to stop her from shaking. 

He began to tease her lips with his stiffening cock, painting her delicate face with his delicious pre-cum.

The second assistant was down on his knees already, using his tongue to moisten up Scarlet’s darker hole in earnest. 

_So primitive, finding pleasure in the strangest of bodily locations…_ Hojo silently mused.

Soon, the sounds of the Baroness’ groans grew more muffled, as the assistant at her head finally steadied his prize enough to slip his cock inside her tight, moist hole. Scarlet bid him a pleasurable welcome with zero resistance. At once, the assistant began to groan in delight, tightly grasping at Scarlet’s hair as he thrust his hips forward, shoving himself deeper and deeper down into her tightening throat; warm, wet saliva covering his entire member, tingling from stem to tip. Her soft and plump tonsils began to massage his large, sensitive head until it began to shake and twitch from excitement. 

The assistant manning her rear continued to spread her wide, gulping in large breaths of the woman's deliciously sweet, warm aroma into his system, causing his pupils to dilate, and his more-than-ready cock to throb and leap up, as the veins on the side pumped and filled-up his smooth and - rather impressive - member in anxious preparation. 

He buried his nose deep into her unexplored regions, teasing her tight, winking butthole, as his tongue began to thoroughly moisten her perineum. Satisfied with the level of lubrication - and the delicious taste of warm, salty skin at the back of his tongue - the assistant bravely began to stab his plump, soft, flexible tongue inside of her waiting ass. 

Naturally, he was met with resistance. But the excitable man diligently pushed on, until every last inch of his prehensile mouth muscle was deep inside her, spreading his saliva all across the ribbed, spongy walls that lined her exit-turned-entrance. 

Re-positioning his head, he then proceeded to tongue-fuck the Baroness; her legs shaking even more with every pillaging, pulsating thrust. 

Scarlet's asshole reveled in the attention; death-gripping the man's pink penetrator, drawing him in even further as she unconsciously flexed her holes. 

Confident with her current amount of tautness, the rear assistant finally rose to his feet, and began massaging his thick, girthy cock to desired stiffness. 

When ready, he carefully positioned himself against Scarlet's thighs, gently squeezing his large, wide tip against her sufficiently-licked, now-moist rear hole. 

Even with all the additional lubing, it still took a modest amount of pressure, before he finally--

“MAAAAAAAAAH,” the vibrating woman groaned, loud and strong, her delicious lewd noises serving only to egg both hungry men further on. Her body began to unconsciously crave the depravity it currently went through.  


The two men began to sync their movements - alternating their thrusts and spit-roasting the Baroness in unison; staining both their long, hard cocks with her delicious, flowing juices, until both meat slabs were thoroughly glistening and wet. 

Scarlet flexed her red-painted toes with every alternating thrust each of Hojo's assistants freely offered her; both pairs of cheeks began to grow flush; sweat lightly coating her forehead, as her breathing rate steadily rose in the heat and excitement. 

As the devilish duo continued to mercilessly work the Baroness' warm, inviting, openly-available holes, Hojo observed an distinctly clear increase in her vaginal fluid production.

“How very, very...interesting," he stated aloud. "It would seem our haughty head of Weapons Development is...rather quite debaucherous on the inside, _fu fu fu,_ ” he chuckled. 

The assistants nodded their heads in agreement, panting with wide grins as they gazed down at the shivering, sweating, spraying woman; two wolves, hungrily devouring their meal. Each assistant began fucking her faster now, causing the sturdy steel horse to violently shake, spraying all manner of fluids with their animalistic, deep-reaching thrusts. 

Hojo's “experiment” continued on, Scarlet's ravaged holes growing darker and rounder by the minute. 

As this flagrant act of mating continued, Hojo bent down to inspect the container beneath. The fluids had reached an adequate amount for the initial part of his experiment.

“Gentlemen, we have attained our goal. Do finish up.” he ordered. 

Both men's faces fell, but they nodded in obedience, now quickening their raging thrusts. The assistant at her head locked Scarlet's temples in a tight grip, tilting her head forward, to fit even more of himself down her throat. The second assistant leaned backward, spreading Scarlet’s cheeks wider as he watched his neatly stained meat pound further and further inside her, Scarlet's once regular asshole now stretched wide and twitching. The assistant bucked his hips as he neared his climax, offering his new, free cum-dumpster a generous amount of fierce, sharp ass slaps that resonated into the room.

The assistant at her head smiled at the ringing, savoury sound, gripping the back of Scarlet's neck as he, too, began to feel that all-too-familiar tingle of pleasure.

The assistant inside her ass came first - no doubt due to the tightness and additional lewdness of rough anal sex. He bellowed out into the room as his warm seed spilled deep into her numbly-fucked butthole, pumping the heavy load of sticky liquid inside her system. The first assistant came soon after, slamming his fuck-meat hard into Scarlet’s cheek, until finally, gripping her skull, he unburdened himself inside her, melting in her warm, soft mouth. Both men stood drenched in sweat, panting and sighing in relief. Once all their spunk had been fully deposited inside the Baroness, each male - wiping his forehead - slowly pulled themselves out of her obliterated holes; each making an audible pop as the piece of moistened meat exited. The additional excitement, it seemed, had caused Scarlet’s own deeply-purring pussy to let out a final gush of juice; the fluid squirting out at a frightening speed, a sprinkle of it catching Hojo directly in the face.

“Most surprising,” he simply commented, wiping his face with a handkerchief. 

The smell of sex was ripe and fresh in the room as both assistants re-dressed themselves, devilish smiles still plastered on their red faces.

Hojo issued their new orders. 

“Take the subject’s fluids to the creature’s caretakers. They’ll proceed with the next steps.” 

“Yes, Doctor Hojo,” the two answered in unison. Ducking beneath the still shaking woman, they retrieved the sloshing reservoir, carefully carrying it out, taking extra caution not to spill even a single drop. 

Hojo stepped back into the hallway, a young, female caramel-skinned assistant waiting just outside.

“Move her to the adjoined-cell for now, and keep her sedated until I say otherwise.”

“Yes, Doctor Hojo,” she acknowledged, stepping inside the room.

_ Time to visit the other half of my experiment… _

* * *

Subject Thirteen, a.k.a. “Red XIII”, lay silent and still, slumped down across the cold, steel floor of his cell. It mattered not what the bipeds called him - he was Nanaki; nothing more, nothing less. While he had no proper means of determining the time of day, he retained some capacity of mind to know it had been at least two since his last meal. He hadn’t a clue as to why they’d stopped feeding him. 

_ Had he done something too rebellious recently?  _

Perhaps his last conversation with that malignant, grotesque doctor had somehow garnered their wrath. Still, had he not been told he was worth something to the Scientist’s sick experimentations? 

_ Then why had they abandoned him to starve...? _

A loud, brash knock against the cell’s glass window brought his senses back to present. His red ears perked up; his stomach audibly growled. 

_ Was it them? At last?  _

Sure enough, the slot at the bottom of the cell door slid open; a tray of nutrition sliding through. The meal lay a few feet away from him: a plate of grounded meat, along with a bowl of water.

Desperation consuming his senses, he scrambled to his paws, dashing across the room. He wolfed down the food without barely a second thought. 

_“Hunger really was the best seasoning,”_ he mused as he slobbered through the meagre meal, spraying flecks of it across his otherwise pristine cell.  


He switched to the bowl next, nearly choking himself as he lapped up the fluid. The meat had tasted a bit... _off_ , somehow…

But he knew better than to expect a _semi-decent_ meal from these... _animals_ …

The water tasted a bit strange, too. _Tangy_ , almost. 

Red shook his head. 

_ In captivity, sustenance was sustenance. _

“Did we enjoy our meal, Subject Thirteen?” a sinister voice echoed into the cell.

Red slowly raised his stained maw to the glass, his livid glare nearly burning a hole straight through it. 

“You...bastard…”, he growled, saliva dripping from his jaw. “What sick game were you playing this time; starving me like that!?” 

The Doctor merely chuckled, hands behind his back. 

“Consider it a mere stage in a...simple experiment. You will receive regular feedings once more, I...assure you. I do apologize for any...stress this ordeal might have...burdened you with...”

The animal cursed out at him in response.

“Oh, my dear Thirteen...now you are simply being…ungracious. Perhaps we should continue testing your...endurance against hunger and dehydration,” Hojo suggested.

Nanaki remained silent at this.

Hojo pressed his nose against the cold glass, twisted face smug. 

“That’s more like it. You’ll find your time in the coming days much more...fulfilling, if you simply just...cooperate…”

And so, the meals resumed, as Hojo had promised. The food was served in a variety of different meats, but they all had that same aftertaste that Nanaki just couldn’t place. The water, while refreshing, always left him thirsty for more...

“Damn it, Hojo…” he said to himself, pacing his confined quarters, stomach growling for more... _more_... 

“I know you’re up to something. I know it! But my mind still remains my own!” 

Several days into this new feeding cycle, however, Dr. Hojo practically had the creature eating out of his hands...

Any amount of defiance would cost the beast. Another forty-eight hours of “endurance testing”, as his Masters liked to call it. 

No food. Not even a crumb. Red was still given plenty of water; the same oddly tasting stuff, that left his mouth dry and warm, thirsting for more.

When the food eventually returned, it came in higher quantities. It made no sense to him; their unknown, ulterior motives. But as days turned into weeks, Red XIII found himself caring less and less about his freedom...and more about his next meal…

_ It was the taste… _

He hungered for it now. So much so, he began to scratch his claws against every surface of the room, the pain a momentary distraction from his delirious cravings. He groaned to himself. Each day, that salty-sweet taste sat on his tongue, replacing all other sensations. 

Soon, it was the smell alone that began driving him. Hojo had taken to playing a new little game with his favorite pet. He’d pump the odor into Red’s cell, and watch as the starving beast leapt up in excitement...to find nothing but sinister, cackling faces. 

His stomach would growl, his mouth would water, his mind would become static...and, he soon noticed, another after-effect was beginning to take place. 

After finishing each meal, Red noticed - with a strange wonder - his mighty dick throbbing hard between his legs. 

He couldn’t figure out what was causing it; he only knew it made his sleepless nights even longer.

His attempts at rest would be interrupted by the smell - _the smell_ … - and soon, he would be hard again, in a matter of seconds.

Each night, he watched, as his shaft grew thicker and thicker, until it began to hurt and ache in starvation of a different sort. 

Red would gaze down solemnly at his paws, unable to even pleasure himself to sleep. 

He groaned and sighed and panted, lonely and alone in his dark, empty cage. His only resolve were his imaginings of freedom; of home, of meeting a nice female - _any_ female - and breeding a large litter of pups of his own…

* * *

One morning, Red's chance at respite - and to properly “relieve” himself of his angst - came walking in through his cell door. 

The Shinra Guards collared and leashed the poor creature. He had been too weak to fight back. They half-dragged/half-led him to his new quarters, Red nearly collapsing on the walk over. The Shinra Guards could only laugh at him. 

“Pathetic…”

His new “lodgings” were much roomier than his previous solitary unit. This one had a second door, however, linking this room to an unseen, adjacent one.

The guards uncollared the strained beast, gifting him a large, very courteous kick to the ribs, before leaving him, panting and softly whining, alone in his new quarters. 

After a moment of thick silence, a sharp, tinny voice rang out above him. 

“Are we more comfortable now, Subject Thirteen?” 

Nanaki swung his head around, spotting Hojo leering at him through the crystal-clear wall of the cell.

He slowly rose to his paws. 

“Why...the change, Hojo? Is this...my reward...for being such a good, obedient little test subject...?”

He was proud of the sharp, sarcastic tone in his voice.

“Not quite,” the Doctor countered, fixing his glasses. 

“I simply deduced you were finally prepared for the next phase in my experiment, and have decided to introduce you to a... new playmate of yours.”

A wide grin sliced across Hojo’s face. 

“I’m certain she’ll be able to… “lend a hand” to _all_ your carnal problems…”

Red laughed; a gruff, scratchy sound. “Another one of your...science projects...Doctor?” 

He limped closer to the glass, making sure to lock his gaze with his captor’s. 

“You...don’t...scare...me…”

Hojo simply laughed; a child at the circus show. 

“Oh, my dear Thirteen...I can assure you...fear is not the emotion I intended to introduce to you...I simply wish to adjoin you to the source of all those _wondrous_ sensations you’ve been salivating on, these past few weeks...”

Nanaki’s pupils began to dilate; his claws extending and the hair on his back standing on end, as the smell entered the room again. _That rich, creamy...sickly sweet smell…_

He breathed in deep; taking in long, full breaths - the smell igniting every last one of his senses. In just a short moment, his cock stood at full attention, ready and waiting for the pleasure… it wouldn’t receive…

“I think, perhaps, another day will have you sufficiently prepared,” the doctor added, placing the AC remote back into his coat pocket. 

Nanaki barely registered his words, his mind now drowning in the sweet tastes and smells that dictated his every thought.

_ Phase 2 of XIII breeding experiment: complete. Now...to introduce both factors into the equation…   
_

_ Fu Fu Fu… _

* * *

When Scarlet finally re-opened her eyes, she immediately groaned at the bright, stark-white lights of the testing cell she stood in. 

Her neck burned like fire, along with various other areas of her naked body. 

_ Naked… _

Jumping awake, Scarlet gazed down at herself in shock. All four of her limbs were strapped down to a metallic wall that stood perpendicular to the floor. She wore only her jade pendant...and nothing else. 

Across the room, stood a large, silver mirror. Scarlet glanced towards it...and gasped. 

She was a mess!

Her hair was matted and tangled, falling down past her bruised and bare shoulders. Her breasts hung freely across her chest, red patches dotted across both, where they had obviously been grabbed at. They were...bigger, somehow; her nipples puffy, as if they had been suckled almost daily. 

The sight of Scarlet’s lower body coloured her face a deep, dark shade redder. 

Both legs were spread wide, held firmly in place by her ankle restraints. Bruises of different shapes and sizes coloured both of them. As if a dozen hands had spread them open, and...and... 

The thought drove her furious. 

There were even half a dozen red hickeys scattered across her cream skin! 

She craved to push her knees together; to cover her shame. But the restraints prevented her from protecting her decency - what little she had left of it, anyway. 

She scanned the surrounding room, searching for something.

_ Searching for him… _

Even as her eyes began to adjust to the bright, white halogen light, they still ached furiously. _How long had she been out? An hour…? Two…?_

“Greeting, my dearest Baroness…”

His low, rough voice entered the room. 

At once, Scarlet’s head shot up. All fear, all pain, all shame instantly disappeared from her body. Pure, unfiltered, unending rage immediately consumed her. 

Dr. Hojo stood before her, a smile plastered onto his disgusting face. Taking note of her struggling against her firm restraints, he leaned in close.

“My apologies for the...uncomfortable brightness of this facility. I should’ve accounted for such a...trivial matter.”

The Doctor stood only an inch away from her face. His putrid breath stung her nose. 

“You know how foolish and forgetful us...“brilliant and mighty lab rats” can be…”

She glared at him, willing his skin to burst into flames. She’d spit in his face, if only her mouth weren’t so dry. 

Eyes locked on his specimen, Hojo reached deep inside his pocket for a device, which dimmed the lights to a more comfortable setting. 

“There…” he softly added. 

“Ho...jo…” she breathed, shaking with such anger, her words wobbled. 

She fought hard to stop herself from lashing out, like some child throwing a tantrum. He’d only derive even more sick pleasure from that…

“Yes, my dear,” he smiled, knowing full-well he was in control, “What is it?”

Scarlet struggled to think straight; she saw only red. 

“I’m...only...going to ask...you this once…”

Hojo leaned in closer now, tempting her to try and reach out to him.

“...do you know...where the Mythril Mines are…?”

Hojo, taken back by her question, frowned in response. 

“No. No, I can’t say that I do…”

“Good…” she continued to shiver; voice soft, hoarse and low, “Then not even an intellectual like yourself...will be able to find your _corpse_...when I’m done with you…”

Hojo blinked back at her - before chuckling aloud, shaking his head. 

“Scarlet, my dear...it’s _always_ a pleasure conversing with you…”

He took a step back, and began admiring her lithe, curve-filled body. 

“You think this is some joke--” she began, before he cut her off. 

“I must say, dear Baroness...” he began, running his cold, wrinkly hands across her skin, making her audibly squirm, “You have become, by far, my most...favorite test subject. Well...second favorite, at the least…”

Hojo watched as her breathing rate increased, causing her full breasts to jiggle up and down right in his face. He ignored them. 

“Watching you work has been a...delectable pleasure…” He licked his lips. Scarlet balled her once-manicured fingers and toes into fists. 

He moved his touch to her side, running a finger from her curvaceous waist, up past her soft, creamy-white arm, and stopping at her lightly-freckled shoulders. 

“Know that I have...enjoyed our time together, however...brief…” he smiled to himself, now tracing the delicate line of her collarbone. 

Scarlet bit her lip in defiance, trying very hard not to sigh or groan. He’d begin to think she was enjoying this…

His hands finally stopped at her neck, thumb lightly stroking her throat.

“But, as they say...time - and science - waits for no man…”

She wasn’t listening anymore. She’d headbutt him, if her head weren’t strapped back as well. 

“I must say, Baroness, I am...truly surprised...” he added, finally removing his filthy, stinking hands from her sweat-covered skin. “I had thought, after your...eventual awakening, I would be greeted by a...very colorful tirade of profanity from you. “‘Hell hath no fury’, and all that…”

For the first time, Scarlet smiled at him; a cold, demonic gesture. “You want me to yell at you? To cry and beg and plead, like some obedient, attention-starved _bitch_?” She tilted her head, attempting to turn this conversation around. “Sorry to disappoint you, dear _Doctor_...even in restraints...I. Will. _Not_. Submit to you.”

“Ah, I had almost forgotten...,” Hojo interjected again, ignoring her meager threats. 

“I have a little gift for you, my dear,”

Scarlet gritted her teeth, before replying. She locked her fiery blue eyes with his. 

“Hojo...you have absolutely nothing...I could ever want from you. Other than your life—!” Her words were low; voice volcanic and timberous. 

Rolling his eyes, growing impatient now, Hojo fiddled with another remote in his hands. Scarlet watched as a large, widescreen monitor began descending from the ceiling above her. 

“...what are you doing?” she asked, trying not to sound too desperate for answers. 

Hojo ignored her. 

“Answer me, you blithering idiot!” she yelled, voice shaking against the glass in her cell. 

Hojo searched around in another pocket, pulling out a digital voice recorder. He cleared his throat, and switched it on. 

“We will begin today with Subject Fourteen.”

“Subject!? WHAT did you just call me--”

“Subject Fourteen arrived at my Laboratory precisely...37 days ago, freely volunteering to assist me in my experimentations on Subject Thirteen’s Breeding Operations.” 

Scarlet stared at the madman, now concerned that she, herself, was going mad, too. _Was all of this really happening?_

“‘Volunteered’? You drugged me, you sadistic, sick fuc--”

At this, Hojo spun round and slapped the back of his hand across her face. 

Scarlet gasped, her cheek turning red, her head still held in place by her restraints. 

After offering her a warning glance, he re-adjusted his spectacles, before continuing. 

“During this period of time, the subject was kept under heavy sedation. This has proven vital, as subject consciousness would’ve proved a _hindrance_ to further study and experimentation. Not to mention a _blight_ on all present worker’s esteem…” 

Scarlet was about to retort, lid ready to blow, when the widescreen flickered to life. What she saw, stilled her tongue. 

There she was - the Baroness of Shinra Weapons Development - stripped naked and spread wide across some strange, metallic contraption; her hands restrained, her expression dazed from drugging. Scarlet watched as her unconscious self was ravaged over and over again by Hojo’s two Assistants; one vehemently licking out her tightening, winking butthole, the other pumping his filthy, sticky seed into her open, slobbering mouth. The sweet, oozing love juices from her pussy rained down the steel contraption’s side; waterfalling by the bucketload, into a bowl below. A watermark in the bottom-left corner of the video read, “Day ONE”.

Hojo, gazing at his precious test subject out the corner of his eye, smiled wider and continued. 

“Results were immediate, but not sufficient. Of course, simply one process would not be enough to gather the necessary amount of...vaginal fluid.” He licked his lips again.

Scarlet visibly grimaced. _What have they done to her!?_ She would soon regret asking… 

“Therefore, Subject Fourteen was... _subjugated_ to various other techniques, in order to ensure...proper fluid extraction…”

Scarlet dared to watch the screen again, eyes wide in horror. 

The video footage played on, in some sort of sick montage. Each day had a number next to it, and as each number grew higher and higher, the knot in the pit of her stomach grew tighter and tighter. 

This was the first - the “Steel Horse”, Hojo had called it, claiming it had been invented when he’d first begun his studies into the Cetra. Scarlet had simply been his...prototype run. According to his notes...it had been a success. 

Day THREE: Scarlet had been tied onto an upright, metallic table, in a much similar position to her current one. The same two assistants - devilish grins on their drooling faces - stood at her sides, vigorously coating her bare-skinned body in copious amounts of baby oil...before going to work on her again…

Scarlet began to feel a bitter taste rise in the back of her throat. 

Day SEVEN: Another one of Hojo’s “magnificent” inventions. Scarlet doubted if he was even capable of creating anything other than sex toys, down here in his _cesspool_ lab. This time, Scarlet was down on her knees, her arms stretched out to the side, held there by some strange, magnetic device. Her head was bent forward, as her throat swallowed down the forceful, throbbing cock of the first assistant, whilst the second - arms wrapped firmly around her chest, squeezing her plump, juicy tits hard - pounded upwards into Scarlet’s rear orifice, the cum/pre-cum mixture dripping out of her, into a messy pool on the floor. Scarlet had no idea she could even squirt like that…

“The days pressed on, success after success,” Hojo continued, eyes - like Scarlet’s - glued to the screen of defilement. 

"Our dear Subject Fourteen, ever willing to...lend her services to our noble cause…”

Scarlet could barely hear him. Rage had begun to make her ears ring. 

Day FIFTEEN: It seems Hojo had granted his “diligent” assistants the day off. The male ones, anyway. Scarlet watched as three young women stood encircling her, each with a hungry shine in their eyes. Each of them was also naked - from head to toe, under Hojo’s orders, no doubt. Scarlet - video Scarlet - was nude on her knees again; this time, her hands tied above her head; a thin, metallic chain holding them in place. Each woman took turns rotating on Scarlet’s unresisting body - one kissing and licking at her soft mouth and open, uncovered neck; one sucking on her voluminous tits, until each nipple was as pink and puffy as a virgin’s, and one with her head positioned underneath Scarlet’s dripping cunt; gazing upwards as she ate the Baroness out, the cum raining down the assistant’s face. Scarlet was even more shocked to discover each assistant - after sufficiently soaking each of their fingers wet with Scarlet’s juice - taking turns swapping Scarlet’s sticky, warm cum inside each other’s mouth, until nearly their faces, Hojo’s receiving bowl - and the entire floor! - was stained moist with the stuff. 

_ Where did Hojo find such degenerates?  _

Day EIGHTEEN: Scarlet immediately recognised the blue uniforms of the young SOLDIER candidates. This time, she was chained to the wall, her hands secured in silver shackles above her head, her feet propped up onto some kind of mechanical stirrup. The candidates all stood in line, stroking their warming, hardening cocks as they anxiously waited to plow into her, one after the other, until they had each spent into her at least three times. They pounded and groped and blew their loads, until the cum began to fountain out of her, staining their brilliant blue uniforms white. Scarlet’s thick, luxurious thighs shivered in excitement as she was mercilessly fucked whilst unconscious - much to the young SOLDIER’s delight. She was further aghast to find that - in the footage - she was smiling. Actually smiling, as she was made into nothing more than a disgusting, filthy cum dumpster, for young, excitable men. 

As if...as if she began to enjoy herself…

_ No...no, that...that couldn’t be it...c-could it…? _

Day TWENTY-TWO: This time, Shinra Guards. A whole squadron of them! Each taking excessive liberties of her hands, her mouth, her asshole - anywhere they could stick their disgusting, throbbing breeding sticks! Even her own little Ottoman was there, gleefully bundling up her once-shimmering hair in his gloved-fist, as he poured and poured spasms of his cum down her already-soaked, fucked raw throat. The Shinra guards were brutes, as ever! They pulled at her hair! Bit her nipples! Spanked her cheeks until they were marked-red with their large handprints, making the glistening sweat spray up off her skin! 

One after the other, each day’s footage played-out before her eyes, detailing every little sordid detail of Hojo’s disgusting “testing experiments”. It made Scarlet sick; made her eyes burn and her skin crawl; to watch herself being _used_ like that, again and again and again… 

Hojo had somehow reduced the Great Baronesss...to nothing more than a Sector 6 slum whore. And had somehow made Scarlet love it - unconsciously, at least... 

Hojo’s raspy voice brought her mind back. 

“Pay close attention, dear Baroness...” He fixed his spectacles again, grinning like an imp. “This next one is a...personal favorite of mine…” 

Scarlet was about ready to gag, attempting to turn away from the screen. But she was too late…

Day THIRTY-TWO: Hojo’s own favorite. Scarlet now realized why. It starred his most beloved person in the whole world - himself. Scarlet watched as Hojo, pants unzipped and wrinkly cock dangling out, marched himself over to her, where she lay on her stomach across some type of low-gurney, holes beneath her already wet pussy. Hojo gripped her now-distraught blonde locks, and - with one thrust - pushed himself deep down inside her open mouth, until he was balls-deep inside her gaping hole. Scarlet’s gag reflex had triggered, causing warm tears to rain down her face, ruining the eye-makeup Hojo had _personally_ administered to her face. Hojo drove continuously into her, breathing low and heavy, smiling as he climaxed deep inside her soft, tight throat, the disgusting white stuff oozing out the sides of her mouth, staining her lipstick, Hojo’s pants - and just about everywhere else. 

Hojo took the towel one of his female assistants handed him, and cleaned himself off. Then, after checking the contents of the bowl, began to administer himself inside of her throat once more. 

This was Scarlet’s last straw.

“HOJO, YOU SICK FUCKING CUNT!” She’d screamed so loud, the young assistant to the side had grimaced, dropping her clipboard and pen. Even Hojo spun round.  


Scarlet - ignoring the strength of her restraints - fought hard against them, now using every fiber of her being to loosen a hand, to break free - to get to _him!_

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? THE MINUTE I’M LET LOOSE FROM HERE, I’M GONNA TEAR YOU APART MYSELF WITH MY BARE HANDS!!” 

Hojo paused briefly, before speaking again. “Perhaps we should’ve gagged her before this...presentation. I think she just woke up Subject’s Six and Nine, five cages below…” 

The assistant tried to further restrain the outraging woman - and nearly got her hands bit off! 

“Get away from me!” she growled; a feral jungle cat, now even more furious.

She locked eyes with Hojo - who merely chuckled with himself, finally grateful he’d make her lash out, just as he’d planned. 

Scarlet breathed heavily - chest rising and falling deep. She fought hard to talk between her gritted teeth. 

“When...President Shinra...finds out...what you’ve done…”

Hojo used his pinkie to clear a stray strand of hair out of his face. 

“Ah, yes…" He grinned, white teeth gleaming. "That, of course, brings me to another matter at hand: the collaboration both of our departments have achieved during your...stay here...,” 

The display switched, now showing Scarlet's own department. Her employees all stood at their usual workstations yet...they all seemed... different somehow…

More jovial, more conversing with each other - more... _happy._

“Giant materia test number Eighty-Eight: Success,” one of those under-paid, overdressed lab coats called out, drawing a round of applause from the other wide-brimmed-spectacled sheep.

“Excellent," Hojo mused in the footage, unable to contain his own smile. "Such a shame the _Baroness_ could not join us, for such an... exquisite accomplishment,” 

“To be honest, sir," one of the lab-techs called out, "you’ve made more headway with these experiments than she ever could've! Just... please don’t tell her I said that,” he coughed lightly.

“Not to worry," Hojo actually managed a kind smile. "I merely played my small part, is all. And fret not - young Miss Scarlet is…heavily occupied with her work, down in my own department...”

The display then switched again, now showing Shinra's Executive Meeting Room. Every man in the room was standing around…applauding Hojo - actually applauding the deranged man.

“Well done, Doctor. Well done. It gives me great confidence to see my push for collaboration has resulted in such a success,” President Shinra cheered.

“Hell, with the level of materia we produce now, the market share for our stock has skyrocketed! Things couldn’t be any _better_!” Heidegger agreed.

“Lower ranked citizens can now also afford minor materia, which assists their daily lives better. 

I must ask, though, Doctor - what had become of Scarlet, exactly? I find odd she, of all people, wouldn’t be present to revel in the limelight,” Reeve inquired.

“While our collaboration has been a boon for Weapons Development, the tasks Subj— Scarlet, herself, assists us in are…vastly more complex," Hojo explained, tilting his spectacles. "She’s practically thrown herself into her new line of work. I simply didn't see it fit to just year her away from it all, like that…"

“That’s rich, coming from the man who himself detests being pulled away from his "important" work, to attend these meetings,” Heidegger chortled.

Hojo grinned back, hand momentarily gripping his glass - as if it were the fat man's own throat. “Yes, well...perhaps this partnership has affected both parties...rather positively,” he responded.

"Still, I must congratulate you, Doctor - you've managed to give that sordid woman a proper personality change…" Heidegger offered, half drunk off his ass already.

Hojo smiled again, almost humbly. "Oh, rest assured - I've definitely gotten something into her...that's for certain," he added, smiling into his cup. 

“Indeed. That’ll do for today gentlemen,” Shinra ordered. 

As they had so long ago, Shinra and the Doctor were the last to remain.

“Yes, President Shinra?” he inquired.

“I’ve come to realize that our departments may need to be compartmentalized a bit.”

“I see...any in particular?” Hojo responded. The rest of the conversation was interrupted, as the display switched back to the montage. 

“To summarize, Baroness - I've turned your middling department around so grandly, the President saw fit to fold Weapons Development into the Science and Research division.”

“Then...that means…” she stuttered.

“I’m your boss now. In addition to already being your intellectual superior, of course,” he replied with an evil smile.

Scarlet tried to make a sound - any sound - but no air passed through her pipes. 

“Frankly, my dear Subject, I’ve taken all of your previous working projects underneath my wing - and made them better. Something not even you could’ve accomplished, in such short a time. But fret not!” he announced, stepping before the widescreen, still showcasing Scarlet’s various, lewd acts.

“As you have just witnessed...your work for my department has been tremendously helpful…”

Hojo leaned in closer, once-again tempting the scorned woman into trying to reach him. He whispered softly into her flushed ears. 

_ “And it has only just begun…” _

When Hojo pulled away, he found her smiling. Just before he could ask why, a large gob of the woman’s saliva flew into his face, staining his cheek and lenses.

Scarlet half-expected him to lash out at her again, but...no. Hojo simply dried his cheek with a handkerchief, and re-polished his spectacles. 

“That’s the spirit.” he offered, eyes cast down to her restraints. “Hold onto that energy, dear Baroness. You’ll soon be needing it…” 

As Hojo stepped back, Scarlet caught a full glimpse at the footage behind him. It was Day THIRTY-FIVE now.

Scarlet was inside her own cell. Although, this time, she wasn’t front and center. Her entire head was hidden away from the camera - both hands and neck placed through a metallic pillory, so that only her chest, arms and lower body were on full display. And what a display! 

Nearly four dozen people were standing in line, all readily stroking their cocks, waiting to enter her. Scarlet squinted through her fury. Most of them looked like ordinary Shinra employees - the baristas, the desk jockeys. Even some of the janitors.

The camera panned backwards to a flashing red-neon sign above her cell door. It read: 

PUBLIC USE. ADMISSION: FREE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT IN FURTHER AIDING SHINRA INCORPORATED. 

Scarlet couldn’t believe her eyes. All of them - all of those people - had nutted and fucked their pathetic seed deeper and deeper inside her already-worn ass.… and not a single one of them knew...it had been her, all along. Scarlet wished she could’ve seen this as a saving grace. But she’d just about had it. 

“I should’ve sold tickets for that day,” Hojo added, flush with the heat of triumph. “Would’ve made quite the profit—”

But his words were cut off by her screaming. Scarlet screamed at him, at his assistant, at the footage of her relentless orgasming - she was mad at it all! 

Hojo, himself, had just about had enough of shaming the prideful woman. At least, for now…

“Nurse. Administer the sedative. We’ll need her...calmer for this next experimentation…” 

Hojo pushed his spectacles up, snigering in glee, as he made for the exit. 

The young assistant struggled to get close to Scarlet’s bare neck - nearly getting bitten again - but eventually was able to sink the needle of her sleep-serum-filled syringe deep into the madly-ranting woman. 

Scarlet’s vision began to blur, as her heart rate slowed, and her eyes began to grow heavier. 

“...you won’t...get away...with this…” She slurred, as Hojo turned back towards her one last time.

“Oh, my dear, sweet girl…” He offered, stroking her droopy head. His last words echoed inside her head, as she lost consciousness. 

_ “I already have…fu fu fu...” _

* * *

When Scarlet awoke the next day, she was back in her cell.  


Still naked - unsurprisingly. But what _was_ surprising, was they’d removed all restraints from her. What fiendish plot had they planned for her today? Whatever it was...it’d be their mistake to leave her conscious for it…

A loud, sharp voice echoed into the white-lit room, making Scarlet jump. 

“Good morning, dear Baroness. Or should I say...Good evening?”

Scarlet gritted her aching jaw. _Hojo…_

The Doctor cackled through the speakers at his own humor, before continuing.

“It’s so hard to...properly determine the time, hidden so far away down here…wouldn’t you agree?”

Scarlet stared up at one of the many video cameras positioned inside the room. She stood firm, remaining stoic and silent.  


_ They would not best her again...not again...  _

“Not one for words today, eh, Subject Fourteen? Very well...I’m sure you’re as eager to begin today’s work, as we are. So very, _very_ eager, indeed…”

Scarlet ignored the madman’s words. She placed a hand behind her head. Her neck ached fiercely. Her whole body, in fact, was stiff. Their drugs had really done a number on her. But she was still free to move around...that was good…

A familiar scent soon entered Scarlet’s nose. She turned her head to the side, and sniffed her hair. It had been washed. And combed, too! Scarlet walked to the nearest reflective surface - the cell’s glass window - and gazed at herself. True enough, her hair had been styled to it’s once-former glamour. In fact, her whole body smelled like her perfume. _What was Hojo’s sick game this time…?_

“I assume you are wondering why we have...dolled you up for this special occasion.” Scarlet turned back to the speakers. At that moment, another sound entered the room. Scarlet looked to her left. The door adjoining this room to the neighboring one was slowly opening. She could almost make out… something moving beyond it. Another person? One of Hojo’s devices…? 

Scarlet warily moved away from the opening wall.

“Do not be afraid, my dear Subject. Think of this as merely a...simple play-date, with your new friend. Release Subject Thirteen into the breeding room.”

_ ‘Breeding room’!? What did he-- _

The door opened completely now, and Scarlet - unable to help her curiosity - peered into the darkened room within. Sweat began to trickle down her neck; she tightened her hands into fists, readying herself for anything. 

A sudden hissing began to ring around her. Scarlet, fearing it was another sedative, quickly covered her nose. 

She removed her arm, though, when she instantly recognized the smell. It was...an odor. _Her_ odor. _Why on Gaia was Hojo making the place smell like her?_

Heavy footsteps soon began approaching her from the other side of the room. Scarlet, struggling to hide her shivering - and not just from the cool AC of the room - began to feel a sharp fear coarse through her system. 

A large, red beast - bigger than a dog, but smaller than a lion - with large ears, a swaying tail and a long snout, slowly stalked into the room, head hung low. His eyes were shut, nostrils sniffing deeply at the new smell in the air.

Scarlet gazed at this strange creature. It looked...weak. It was thin, and frail, as if it hadn’t been properly fed or tended to in weeks. It seemed Hojo treated all of his subjects with the same level of kindness - none at all. 

Normally, she wouldn't show any pity or remorse for such a lowly creature, but...nevertheless, a small pain ached inside her chest at the sight of it. She struggled to imagine how much worse things must have been, for it... 

The creature - Red XIII, its collar read - inhaled a long, deep breath of the scented air around it. Scarlet watched - half in intrigue, half in awe - as physical changes began taking place on the creature’s body. 

Red’s back straightened out; his fierce, solid posture returning. Energy and vigour began pumping through his body. He shook his head roughly, as if trying to chase spirits out from his mind. Finally, the beast raised its once-proud head - and locked eyes with her across the room. They were intelligent eyes - those belonging to a sentient being. 

But as more gas began to fill the room, the intelligence drained out the creature’s eyes - quickly replaced by a shining, feral hunger. 

Scarlet began to back away, but it was already too late. Red had locked-on to his freshest prey. 

“No! No! Get away from me, you disgusting mongrel!” she shouted, further backing away from him. But Red moved much faster than her. And before she knew it, he had hunched up his legs, and leapt forward, prepared to strike!

Scarlet shut her eyes, waiting for the pain of either fangs or claws. She felt neither. Opening her eyes, Scarlet slowly cast her gaze downwards - and gasped at the sight of the red beast sniffing in between her legs, moist snout tickling against her parted thighs.

"Hey...Hey!" she yelled, when her voice finally returned. 

"What...what the Hell do you think you're--"

The beast ignored her, digging his maw further into her groin. Scarlet began to feel a familiar tingle grow down under, as the Red creature's warm breath rolled along her delicate body parts.

When finished sniffing out his latest find, he began to tease her moist, dripping holes with his long, flexible tongue, lapping up the delicious flowing fluids present within. 

"No...no…," Scarlet began to protest, toes curling and back arching as his tongue moved further inside her. "Stop that! Stop... _gah_ …"

“Finally...you taste so much better than the water,” she heard. 

“What the...you... _you_ talk… _hmmh_?” Scarlet exclaimed between moans.

“Yes...blame that bastard scientist watching us,” the beast muttered. At least their hatred of Hojo was something the imprisoned pair had in common.

Scarlet tried her best to fight the sensations now swimming through her lower body; she reached forward, attempting to push the hulking creature off of her. But he was too large and strong; even when bracing herself against the wall, she could barely move him. 

As she pushed, she found herself struggling more and more - not from a lack of strength...but of conviction. Scarlet quickly discovered her body had begun to take control over her mind; she subconsciously opened her legs wider, leaning her shoulders back and tilting her pelvis upwards; anything to allow more of this talking creature deeper inside her dripping entrances.

_ What...what is happening to me…? Why...why can't I...oh, God, yes... _

Scarlet's breathing began to grow louder and raspier, her bustful chest rising and falling faster now. 

Sweat began to lightly coat her forehead and chest. She reached forward, burying her hands into Red's soft fur coat. It was warm and luxurious; so cozy, she could curl up into his body, and fall asleep in seconds. 

Unwarranted moans began escaping her lips before she could stop them. 

She clenched her hands into fists, as she lightly began shaking in ecstasy. 

The creature - Red, his name was… - _Red_ started licking her faster now, stimulating her engorged clitoris with his large, wet snout. 

And his tongue... _God, his tongue…_

It swam deeper into her pussy further than any other creature had ever been; separating her tight, dripping walls, and stroking its strong tip all along her G-Spot, making Scarlet want to sing! 

Her sex-riddled body wanted more. _She_ wanted more. 

Red's tongue brought her back to the present. He was writhing inside her now; stimulating all her sweet spots at a heightened pace. Scarlet gritted her teeth, unable to stop herself from gasping and panting at this strange… _amazing_ tongue work. 

She gazed down at him, meeting his dark, hungry-shining eyes, reading the clear expression there. 

_ He wanted more... _

Without warning, Red moved his head further into her, until his lips wrapped around her own. Scarlet couldn’t make another sound for a few moments, the breath stolen out of her by the creature’s stimulation.

She felt his hot, wet mouth kiss her vulva and labia with fierce passion; felt his tongue excavating deep within her, still scraping against her G-spot, but now...lightly teasing the entrance to her cervix as well…

She wanted to yell; wanted to gasp and moan and plead for more... _more_ …

But each time she tried, Red's magnificent, glorious tongue reached deep down inside her again - pulling all the way back, stopping just before exiting her now-drenched canal - then shooting through her again. 

She clenched her fingers tightly inside his coat again; the action only seeming to drive him further on. 

He wanted her taste; wanted her scent, her touch, her moans and her groans. And Scarlet was continuing to struggle at denying him all those delicious things...

Her thoughts were soon bowled over by the overwhelming rise of pleasure Red now delivered through her body. She could feel it - first in her groin, then her stomach; her chest, up her neck and finally on her tongue.  


She was cumming. Cumming hard. And Red could taste it, too. 

Senses heightened, her back craned, and her eyes rolled up to her forehead, Scarlet let out an animalistic roar of intense pleasure. Her fem juices began spraying in Red's face, it's speed nearly scaring the poor creature away. Scarlet began shaking and jerking, as the floor became stained wet with her seductive secretions. 

The room still echoed with the sounds of her lusty moans as Scarlet, breathing deep and heavy, collapsed backwards into her own fluids, staining her buttcheeks with the sticky, glNot a moment into her own stupor as she came down, did another voice re-enter the room: 

"Are we... _enjoying_ ourselves, dear Baroness?" 

Hojo's snarling voice brought a glare back to Scarlet's pleasure-coloured face. She’d forgotten all about her senseless, conniving captor - if only for a brief...enjoyable moment. 

No doubt he - and a group of his disgusting, philandering colleagues - were pleasuring themselves, watching this obscene mess right now. 

How she wanted to dig her unpainted nails into the faces of _every last one_ of them… _  
_

Gasping again, as Red suddenly pulled his tongue completely out of her in one swift movement, Scarlet watched as he proceeded to lick her still-wet coochie, both her thighs - and even the stained floor - clean.

_ What was it that made this creature hunger for her so…? _

Scarlet didn't know whether to be flattered, or afraid…

_ Most likely both... _

Red, finished with his lappings, began to now back away from the still-shaking Scarlet. As he did, Scarlet spied a most beholding sight between the desperate creature's legs. 

Red's cock...he was hard! And HUGE! 

It throbbed malevolently, hanging heavy and full between his hind legs, the tip lightly jerking in anticipation.

_ Just her scent and taste alone had done that to him!? _

Red began to shake his head violently again. He licked the corners of his mouth clean of Scarlet's sweet, delicious sauce, stomach growling for more.

He began walking in unsteady circles, breathing in more of the scented air in the room.

“Need...more. _Want...more_ ,” he repeated in his motions.

When he finally stopped, he gazed across at her unguarded, naked body...and slowly began to crawl back towards her. 

"Wait…" Scarlet began to moan, not quite ready for another round of such intense tongue fucking. 

"Wait...stop…!," she pleaded, "W-What are you…"

This time, instead of stopping at her delicious, curvaceous legs, Red hunched himself up onto his back legs, and leapt up into the air, resting his two front paws on the wall just above her. 

“Take it,” he growled.

Before Scarlet could say another word, her eyes met one last time with Red's hot and heavy throbbing cock - before he rammed it into her mouth and down her well-ravaged throat in one swift thrust! 

Scarlet instantly gagged on it, pushing out bubbles of saliva as she struggled to contain such a fine piece of breeding meat inside her small mouth.

But Red pushed on, till more than half of his cock was wet and gripped, deep down in her throat.

Scarlet couldn't think. She couldn't move. She couldn't _breathe_. She could only feel - and what she felt, made her _instantaneously_ gasp & moan again. 

His cock was thick and hot - scaldingly so. It made Scarlet's already-flush face turn even redder. Red's veiny member throbbed against the insides of her cheeks - he'd been ready for such an opportunity; to release his pent-up seed into her…

_ More than ready... _

Scarlet was surprised he hadn’t blown his load already. And the stench!  


It began to confuse her senses, somehow...driving her _wild_ …

It was feral and musky and strong - Scarlet’s heart began to beat faster.  


She reached her hands forward and pushed against his burly legs, attempting to give herself some breathing room. But Red barely flinched.

Finally comfortable with his positioning, Red geared his hips backwards...and once again, without further warning, began savagely thrusting his fierce cock down the trapped Scarlet's poor throat. 

Large, gasping gulping sounds shoved out of Scarlet as her new worshiper fed more and more of himself into her tight piehole. Red mercilessly throat-fucked the air out of her, coloring her entire body red now, making her eyes water and and her forehead drench itself once more.

Never before, had she aired such lewd moans before - it was like she was a different person! 

_ No! She was a Baroness of Shinra, not a whore fit for the Slums of Sector 6.  
_

_ Was she…? _

She shook off such absurd thoughts, as Red's tip began scraping against her tonsils - their soft plumpness causing him to pant with excitement and delight, like a dog in extreme heat.  


Which wasn't far off from the truth. 

Soon, a familiar sensation became present to Scarlet. Managing to free one of her hands, she reached down between her legs...and confirmed her suspicions. She was getting wet. Again...

First getting her pussy eaten, and now this. Somehow, someway...this creature; Hojo's _science_ _experiment_...who not only had his tongue inside her cunt, but was now forcing himself into her mouth…was turning her on...

What was happening to her? Was this the result of being subjugated all these weeks to Hojo's sick, sexual experiments? 

_ Or...was this something else… _

Red angled his hips, and began bucking her harder now, causing Scarlet's head to fold back, eyes staring up at her defiler. He gazed back down at her - she was almost sure he was smiling. 

The excess saliva and pre-cum of Red's began to pour out the sides of her mouth, dripping down her chin and even spraying across onto his legs. It stained her once-pristine body and the once-dry floor; glazing up her voluptuous tits, her hardened nipples growing moist as well. 

Scarlet wrapped her weak, wet arms around Red's hind legs, attempting to find an anchor for herself. 

Soon, she discovered she was actually _pulling_ the mighty beast deeper inside her, right until his soft, warm smooth crotch was pressed into her face. The sheer force of his lustful thrusts caused her eyes to roll upwards again, turning her beautiful face into an image of raw pleasure.  


Red gazed down from his steady position, staring at her magnificently lewd expression. He began to howl in approval, before fucking her at a higher, harder rate. 

Scarlet couldn't control her own body now. More and more lewd, gulping sounds began pouring out her mouth, followed by bucket-loads of saliva. Her head rocked backwards uncontrollably - lightly hitting against the walls of the breeding cell. 

Red began to drool now himself, his tongue hanging limply out his own mouth, panting from exertion as he continued on, stamina seemingly endless. 

His red tail swung from side to side in glee. It reached down, and began tickling the sensitive regions of her inner thighs, drawing even more moans from Scarlet's ravaged throat. 

Scarlet shut her eyes again, tears from gagging running down her face. Her eye-makeup began staining the sides of her cheeks with small, dark rivulets; the warm liquid further seeping down onto Red's cock and balls. This, of course, did nothing to slow the creature down. He continuously throat-fucked her on and on and on - his energy limitless; his appetite insatiable. 

Scarlet soon felt the initial shivers from his cock inside her mouth; she knew what was about to come. She pushed forward again; attempting to at least free some space inside of her mouth. But Red wouldn't budge. 

She reached a hand underneath his mighty member, and gave his balls a tight squeeze. Massive and full, they shivered in anticipation for their eventual release. Scarlet shrieked at the thought of how much quantity they contained. She was soon about to find out. 

Howling a second, mightier roar, Red stood as tall as he could, and fired his hot, sticky seed inside Scarlet's unprepared mouth, hitting her right in the back of her throat, instantly filling her up, the resulting cum raining down onto her already-soiled chest and tingling lap. 

Scarlet struggled to gulp down the warm, freely-flowing liquid as it poured endlessly down into her system. Red - a hound in heat - scratched at the walls above her, growling and barking in victory and relief. Scarlet, on the other hand, was going faint from lack of air, struggling to breathe against both his meat and sauce.

Red didn’t remove his dick from her purple lips until every last drop had been poured out of him. At least - she _hoped_ it was every last... 

Finally, Scarlet close to passing out, the sperm-heavy beast hopped down off the scratched-up walls, releasing his now-limp dick from her mouth. Scarlet instantly began throwing up the large mass of creamy-white, disgusting liquid Red had so _graciously_ deposited inside her. The sticky stuff poured out of her like a fountain.

Scarlet - heaving and coughing - was shocked at the sheer amount of it all! She'd spat up enough to make a visible pool beneath her, the floor already wet and whiter with the filmy seed. 

Red had spilled himself everywhere! Her skin, her throat, her hair, her lap! Some had even fallen down onto her feet; the cum sticky and warm between her toes. 

She was disgusted. She felt dirty - filthy, sticky, sweaty and hot!  


But she knew...this was _far_ from over...

"Oh, dear…" a familiar voice penetrated the after-sex aura within the room. 

"I certainly hope our dear Subjects haven’t tired themselves out already."

Scarlet, wiping her mouth on her sweat-covered arm, could practically see the fierce grin on his disgusting face. 

"Let’s see if we can't do something about that…"

To his word, the sound of more gas being pumped into the room soon filled the air.

Scarlet, still barely recovered from her last ordeal, gazed tiredly over at the still visibly energetic Red. 

She watched, in amazement, as somehow, Red's recently spent cock grew mythril-hard in an instant.

Scarlet sighed in exhaustion. She didn't have it in her to fight back anymore. Fortunately, however, this time - she wouldn't have to do a single thing…

Red approached her once more, a bit of a step in his walk now, after his first release in what Scarlet guessed was probably a _long_ time, under Hojo's "care". As he neared, she noticed something…peculiar. Not only was he once-again so quickly hard - but he was... _longer_ , somehow, too; his girth had sufficiently increased, as well. What was this strange creature? And what made him lust after her so…? 

Remnants of his seed still present inside her mouth, Red wrapped his soft lips around Scarlet's nearest leg, and gently dragged her through the sticky mess on the floor, to the center of the room. 

Finally in place, Scarlet lightly gasped as Red used his snout to roll her over onto her stomach. 

Desperate for a rest, body still warm and winded from their previous encounter, Scarlet slowly rose to her hands and knees. 

"W-wait...p-please…give...l-let me rest…"

But it was too late.

It was then...that he striked! 

In yet another swift maneuver, Hojo's horned-up creation leapt atop Scarlet's spectacular, enticing ass, easily positioning his boiling-hot cock against her well-lubed cunt. 

"...wait... _wait_...s-stop…" 

Scarlet's voice began to crack from fear. She struggled to free herself from his great weight, but her body was already too weak from the unending lust.

“Can’t stop...won’t stop,” he panted, eager for another release.

"Wait!" she yelled, louder this time. But Red was done listening. Whatever Hojo had done to him for so long a time had _obviously_ driven him insane with lust. 

Poor, poor Scarlet was helpless to stop the starved creature from sating his incredible lust. 

"Stop that...stop it...what are you - Oh!"

Red had shoved his ready cock forward - but missed the mark. Scarlet was apparently too moist and slippery for an easy insertion. 

Red now busied himself with her ass cheeks, sliding his thick slab in-between her tight crevice, using his veiny skin to tease her well-stretched and destroyed asshole. 

Red pulled back, and tried again, eager to accomplish his goal of dominating the Baroness - but again, failed, now stimulating her clit once more as he energetically thigh-fucked her. 

Scarlet bit her lip as he continued to tease her moistening pussy; she didn't want him in there!

But it seemed...her own body did…

Now ravenously desperate, he repositioned himself, learning from his mistakes. He slowly pushed the tip of his shaking, twitching dick towards her, until it gently parted her steaming-hot, sweet-smelling lips…

Scarlet began to panic.

"No, Red...no! _Stop! Please!_ I'm not ready there; not yet! I'm not—"

All words were thrown out of her aching throat, as Red fitted the entirety of his massive cock down inside her tight, unprepared cunt. 

Scarlet bellowed out into the empty room, fingers digging into the floor; legs shaking from the fierce, sudden delight. 

Her insides turned to fire - her own heat mixing with Red's fiery meat.  


Scarlet felt a torrent of cunt juice flow out of her, as Red momentarily pulled backwards - before shoving himself deeper in, nearly kissing the mouth of her cervix with his wide, strong, pointed tip.

Red re-angled himself again, and began thrusting downwards into her, making Scarlet scream out in raw, wild, lustful pleasure with every forceful push. 

"S-slow... _ugh_...down... _oh...please!...ah_...oh, God... _f-fuck me_ …s-slow… _och!!"_

Her tongue grew limper and more numb as he dug deeper and further inside her, Scarlet clenching each time he stroked past her sensitive areas, making her body tingle with electricity. 

"...please...just... _uh huh guh huh hah huh ha_ …oh, _Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!...oh...ah...yes!..."_

Her moans and screams and cries echoed into the room, greeted by Red's panting and wild howling. 

He fucked her hard and fast - the only way he knew how - powerfully pushing her down into the warm, wet floor. 

Scarlet's mouth hung open, tongue limp and flat, saliva pouring out and down her chin after every shove of Red's cock as it ravenously excavated her untouched insides, turning the once fierce Baroness...into nothing more than his breeding _bitch_!

This spectacle of delight was suddenly interrupted by Dr. Hojo's smiling voice: 

"My, my, my… It _always_ amazes me how quickly the bonds of adversity can be broken down...and _friendship_ can form…"

Scarlet struggled to concentrate long enough to roll her eyes. 

"I'd expect a verbal response from you, dear Baroness - but you seem a bit _pinned_ down with the current _drilling_ matter at _hand_ …" 

She'd cuss him out to kingdom come, if Red's powerful thrusts didn't leave her biting her lip. 

"Well...as it seems neither one of us has anywhere else to be... perhaps I should begin dictating my notes. Assistant, begin writing:" 

The caramel-skinned woman clicked her pen, and waited obediently. 

Scarlet struggled to force sensible words out; every one of Red's deeply-penetrating plunges making her flinch in unwanted delight. 

Soon, she began to feel herself...almost _shape_ around his strengthening spear; welcoming him in deeper with each new pulsating push.

Hojo cleared his throat, as if all of this - the defilement of Scarlet's once-sacred holes - wasn't happening right before his eyes. 

“Forty-eight hours prior to Subject Fourteen’s participation, Subject Thirteen was purposely deprived of sustenance. This was done to ensure that zero hesitation would be present when finally served with whatever meal we placed before him."

_ So that explained his insatiable lust! They'd starved him silly, bending him to their malevolent will.  _

Red, ignoring his captor's meaningless words, used his hind legs to push Scarlet's thighs together, tightening the pressure around his pulsating, penetrating dick. Pleasure heightened, he resumed dicking down his new play-mate.

Hojo continued on: 

"After completing the first of _many_...experimentations with Subject Fourteen, her vaginal secretions were collected and stored. Subject Thirteen’s meals were then laced with Fourteen’s sexual secretions.”

"What!?" Scarlet blurted out, forgetting for a moment all other sensations. 

Now she remembered. The video footage. Hojo's "Daily Montage". The large, metallic bowl placed beneath her every day. Why none of the "participants" dared go near her main hole. The depravity - it all made sense now. 

Scarlet gritted her teeth - realization turning to rage. 

"Hojo...you sick son of a--!"

"Within Subject Thirteen's drinking water, along with Fourteen's secretions, we administered a thirsting agent - making sure that no matter how much Subject Thirteen ingested...he always thirsted for more…"

Finally, the truth came to light. Scarlet shut her eyes, unwilling to see any of it.

_ How could she have let this happen? Any of it!?  _

Red began fucking Scarlet harder now; so forceful, her moans and grunts flew straight up from her throat; her voice guttural and strange to her own ears. 

Her fingers clenched tightly, Scarlet arched her back further downwards, allowing Red easier entrance into her system, hoping this would calm him down. 

It didn't. 

She began to shiver as Red's cock raged on, and Scarlet began to sense it. A sensation she hadn't consciously felt in years.

Red fucked her into the ground continuously, and Scarlet began to climb that wondrous journey up to her peak of climax. Red somehow sensed this, and immediately lowered his hips, aiming away from her hyper-sensitive cervix...and pointing his mighty member _directly_ into her G-spot.

Lightning bolts sparked through her brain as sensation after glorious sensation swam through her system; from her arched back, to her slapping thighs, to her hardened nipples, all the way down to her tightening toes. 

Pleasure soared inside of Scarlet's ears, unable to clearly hear the Doctor's words anymore. 

"Eventually, Red Thirteen's rebellious nature began to qualm. And soon - after he exhibited a great amount of gratitude towards us - we offered him a _substantial_ reward for his good behavior…"

Soon, a screen began descending from the room's ceiling. On its display - was her. 

Scarlet watched, wide-eyed, the live feed of herself; the hulking red beast above her, eagerly penetrating her holes.

Her love juices getting fucked senselessly out of her, until they rained and showered down her pink-cream thighs. Scarlet dared to look at her own face - and saw it contorted into an expression of intense pleasures. 

She was almost...she was almost _smiling_ …

Whether she wanted to or not - Baroness Scarlet - Hojo's precious Subject Fourteen - was enjoying her bestial dicking. 

Scarlet was nearly at her climax. She could feel it - with every deep-digging push, she could feel herself growing lighter; her tongue began to hang out the front of her mouth; her cheeks were crimson red; her eyelids lowered, pupils nearly completely crossed. 

“By the third week, Subject Thirteen’s appetite began to grow accustomed to - and only to - the taste of Fourteen’s fluids, as well as beginning to react fiercely to her sexual scent. It would seem the mere smell of Subject Fourteen had become so strongly linked to Thirteen's pleasure centers, that just a mere whiff of her odour would cause him to ejaculate without any physical contact required. These samples of Thirteen's precious seed were collected and contained, for...another purpose…"

Drool from Red's mouth began dripping from his smiling maw, falling down in the curve of Scarlet's beautifully arched back, mixing in with her own glistening sweat. 

"Artificial insemination tests...were initially a failure…" Hojo sighed. "Subject Fourteen was then further studied and put under closer testing and examination. But alas...results were in the negative. I therefore hypothesized that a _more_... _direct_ route was necessary to be taken. And so, I - Dr Hojo, Head of Shinra Industries Research and Science Division AND Weapons Development Division - have decided that what this paramount experiment truly needs...is something a little more... _unconventional_ …"

He smiled at the live-video feed, content in rolling around in his victory. 

Scarlet could barely register his words at this point. They had pumped this monster’s seed into her...into her _womb_. And it had failed. 

She distantly wondered if these “unconventional procedures” would begin to bear fruit this time…

Red's exemplary cock shut all her thoughts away; Scarlet audibly screaming now in delight, as the crimson beast began thrusting his hips faster against her now. Scarlet’s grunts began quickening in response. She craned her neck to gaze behind her. Red's eyes were feral - they shone with a deep hunger; with a dark desperation. This creature wanted her; _needed_ her.  _Desired_ her lustful holes. 

She was almost flattered by it. 

He slammed a paw down onto her back, returning her to the floor. Scarlet began to drool more purposefully now, the saliva pooling around her lowered head. 

Scarlet glanced forward at herself in the live-feed. Her face was red. Her hair, a mess! 

And her eyes...her eyes were _dancing_ …

Her pupils dilated, Scarlet discovered she was smiling at herself, as Red, pounding into her at a frightening speed, making every sound that left her throat shaking, finally crossed the finish line himself. The bulge at the end of his cock finally breached her insides and then...it began.

Scarlet’s eyes shot wide open, her blue irises shining brighter than stars as yet another of Red's magnificent, thick and creamy loads launched into her, staining her insides white, making her sing out into the air above. 

Red joined her as he bellowed a deep, full howl into the room, huge, heavy testes pumping his glorious seed out through his dense breeding stick at full force! 

It took Scarlet a full minute of shivering before she relaxed, crumpling down into yet another mess of sticky seed sauce…

_ At least...at least now, he was done… _

Or so she thought. 

Scarlet moaned intensely as Red's body rotated around, his cock still within her depths.

"W-What? W-Why…?"

Red offered her a devious smile. 

"I haven't made _you_ cum yet…" he lustfully offered.

With a forceful thrust so strong, Red shot Scarlet onto all-fours, as he began again to defile her already-filled pussy - now stirring his creamy, warm delicious juices further inside of her, making sure it soaked up deeply into her womb. 

Scarlet gasped louder now, as Red's tail began wrapping around her throat, gently squeezing her, causing her legs and cunt to tighten in pleasure. 

Scarlet's voice grew scratchy and short from the choking and previous yelling and overuse. 

Even as Scarlet's juice began squirting out of her, staining both their legs, Red didn’t let up, depositing his seed deeper down her canal. 

Scarlet's thoughts turned to one thing, as she began to swim through a flood of new emotions, her eventual climax drawing closer and closer. 

_He’s making me pregnant...this thing, this creature...I’m going to have his pups...a litter of them, growing inside of me...making me swell up until I'm full and ready to burst...making my breasts enlarge...and my hormones run...wild..._

Red, now wholly comfortable inside his new mate, came again and again, each time making Scarlet yell out in intense sensation as she followed with her own explosion of orgasmic energy. 

Unable to get enough of her, Red poured his neverending sauce inside of her. Scarlet felt his heated tail tingle against her neck, feeling the shivers it sent down her spine. She shook, visibly, as he let himself off inside her multiple times, turning her into his own personal cum repository. And each time - holding off his next batch of seed until she herself peaked and sprayed her fluid onto the floor beneath him. The heat of his freshly delivered milk made her brain go numb, made her hands fall open, and her back arch upward. 

After a severe number of eruptions, Red - sweat covering his mane and coat - hopped off of her, his knot having finally deflated. He then proceeded to fall asleep in the nearest corner - finally content and at peace.

Scarlet wondered how good it must have felt, as the cell doors finally opened, a pair of footsteps entering the heavily-stained room. 

Hojo and his young assistant stopped just before Scarlet, gazing down at her soiled body, and the mess it laid in. 

"Goodness me…" Hojo mused, hands behind his back. "I'd call _that_ a success, wouldn't you, my dear?"

His assistant looked up from her writing, and nodded, smiling across at him, not meeting Scarlet's tired eyes.

Hojo, on the other hand, couldn't gaze deep enough into them. Bending his knees, crouching down to get a closer look at his "handiwork", Hojo ran a gloved hand across Scarlet's stained body, finally stopping at her head, gripping her face tight, locking their eyes.

To his astonishment, a fierce, blazing fire still managed to burn within those cold, blue eyes. 

"My, my. Our Baroness is tougher to break than I expected."

Scarlet allowed a slow smile to break across her face. She opened her mouth to speak - and instead, spat a large clump of still-warm seed directly into Hojo's face.

Hojo barely flinched, merely releasing her face with a slight shove, and proceeding to clean himself off.

"It seems our dear Subject Fourteen is in need of further breeding sessions. After all…" he turned his own dark, cold eyes back to her. "...we want a positive result this time...don't we?" 

Scarlet glared across at him, but didn't say a word. 

"Nurse. Take the two Subjects back to their individual cells. Don’t bother cleaning up either one. Make sure they are properly fed and well-rested for tomorrow." 

He smiled more to himself than anyone else. 

"Our work here has...only just begun…"

He gazed down at the splendour before him, before exiting the room once more, leaving Scarlet with a villainous cackle of a laugh.  


_ Fu Fu Fu... _

* * *

As the days went on, Hojo mercilessly continued his lewd experimentations. Scarlet’s impregnation tests were still in the red. But he was determined to get results. 

He united his new testing pair again and again, varying up the circumstances beyond the basic breeding positions. At the suggestion of his fellow assistants - who both itched to get back inside of the cum-filled woman - Hojo had begun subjugating both beauty and the beast to various positions. 

The first was one of Hojo's ideas. Scarlet would be strapped to the wall with metallic cuffs, legs spread wide, as Red, standing on both hind legs, fucked her against the sides of their cell, staining the floor and their bodies yet again with their shared cum.

Subject Results: Failure

Next, Scarlet was draped across a triangular pillow, her rear further elevated into the air, allowing even deeper access into her womb. 

Subject Results: Failure

Their next attempt had been to tie Scarlet’s hands around Red’s neck, so that she hung freely below the great beast, facing him with her back to the ground, Red able to fuck her deep and passionately as he gazed into her eyes. 

Subject Results: Failure

Next, Scarlet had been strung up a few feet above the floor, her hands and feet tied behind her back, Red's powerful thrusts causing her to rock back and forth through the air. Although this position was very amusing to observe…

Subject Results: Failure 

The next idea had come from a Shinra Guard - Ottoman, fellow's name was. 

Scarlet's hands were tied to a bar situated above her head, her body resting on a low, three-legged pedestal made of wood. Various ropes and chains had been wrapped around her legs and ankles, keeping them wide apart.  


Red had creamed so hard into her that day, that the pedestal had broken into pieces, forcing poor Scarlet to rest her entire weight on Red's meat alone. 

Not that it made Subject Thirteen stop any attempts at continuing to breed her…

Subject Results: you guessed it…

Hojo was running short on ideas.  


He had even brought back the Steel Horse - this time, lowering it for easier access to Red. 

One of Hojo's female assistants had done Scarlet up in bondage - for scientific purposes, of course. 

Poor Subject Fourteen had bitten down so hard on the rope in her mouth during her ecstasy, it had snapped in two, the room soon filling with the sweet sounds of her grunts and moans as Red's pillar made her cum again and again. 

Subject Results? Hojo hadn't even bothered to complete the form. Perhaps he should attempt doubling his efforts. 

_Something had to give!_ He was missing something; something that would lead to a successful result; one final, important ingredient in all of this, but _what...WHAT!?_

It was an idea his young nurse had finally suggested, that Hojo would try - putting all his faith and effort, into one final push…

* * *

When Scarlet awoke the next day, she was surprised to find herself unrestrained; no bindings of any sort. 

Her gaze narrowed upon seeing Hojo waiting for her to rise on the other side of the cell glass.

“Sweet dreams, darling Baroness?” he inquired.

She offered him a sweet smile. "Go fuck yourself, _darling_ …" she spat. 

"Baroness, you have a gift...for taking the words straight out of my mouth…"

Scarlet frowned at him.

He continued, grinning like the ape he truly was. 

“You’ve procreated with Subject Thirteen several times already, yet our hypothesis has yet to be proven true. After some deep thought, I’ve come up with a theory,"

Scarlet, unable to do anything else, crossed her lightly-bruised arms, and listened to his pathetic tale. 

"You see…Thirteen’s species is a rare and intelligent breed, and were very likely selective with their own breeding partners."

“Get to the point,” she sighed, now struggling to untangle the innumerous curls in her hair.

“My point, dear Scarlet, is that both parties must be up to the task. And as much as your _body_ might enjoy these sessions, your heart and mind still are not wholly participating. Therefore, I have come up with an… _ultimatum_ of sorts...” 

He gestured for her to turn around. 

She did, and lay eyes on the bed that had been host to a number of previous breeding attempts. No surprise, Red lay there in waiting for her. But something about him was…off; _different_ , somehow. 

He didn't seem revved-up and ready to go as usual; he just lay there, spread out on his side. He looked injured, too - she worried, for a moment, what horrible new torture Hojo and his lackeys had subjected him to. 

He also didn’t appear to be conscious; his chest rose and fell very slowly.

“I have introduced a slow acting poison into Subject Thirteen’s system,” Hojo stated plainly, as if announcing the daily weather. 

Scarlet whirled round to face him. “You what!?” she exclaimed, voice embarrassingly high.

Hojo simply smiled.

“Yes…the cure is a simple one; you’ll just have to allow him inside you, passing along the virus to your body. And to answer your unasked question - no, having him simply ejaculate into the air will NOT suffice.”

Scarlet's head spun. 

“I...I have to contract it? That’s…that's insane, Hojo! Even for you!”

“Not to worry," Hojo shook his ugly head, "The poison is only deadly to Thirteen's species; you will remain unharmed…"

Scarlet began analysing the dilemma inside her head.

“And...what makes you think I’d even care...if this beast lives or dies?” she challenged, not meeting his eyes.

At this, Hojo began to laugh like a madman.

“I’ve seen you change, Scarlet!! That pride, that… fire in your eyes - it’s all been turned into passion & desire for that "beast" lying helplessly on the bed before you. Your body simply cannot _live_ without him now. You know it's true…”

“And you lie!” she yelled, flashing her claws.

“Oh? Well, then…" Hojo took off his glasses, and began casually cleaning them. "I look forward to you proving me wrong…” he finished, slinking away, leaving the entrapped couple alone.

Slowly, Scarlet approached Red lying on the bed. He barely even raised an ear as she neared. 

She carefully ran a hand across his body - and flinched. He was cold - much colder than usual. His hair had begun to split at the ends, his claws were contracted; his tongue looked dry & swollen. 

_ Hojo, you madman! You'd kill your own prisoners...just to prove me wrong… _

“Absurd…" she spoke aloud, half-hoping Red would raise his head at her words. "He…he thinks _I_ care about _you_? _Preposterous_! You’ve dominated me dozens of times without hesitation, and he thinks I care about your...your cock…"

Spying a glance behind her, making sure no one was there, she snuck a peek at the indomitable thing. 

She gasped aloud again.

It was flat. And soft. It barely flinched, even at her touch…

Nothing at all like the strong, unstoppable monster cock that had ravaged her countless times...

Scarlet gulped a large, thick lump down her throat. Her palms had begun to sweat.

“It’s...c-completely ridiculous... isn't it?,” she kept telling herself, even as her arm reached out to take hold of his throbbing member again, searching for some sign - _any_ sign - of life there. Her delicate, soft fingers began stroking the sleeping beast's meat. 

“It's not as though...I didn't enjoy any of it.…it's…it's just…"

She cleared her throat. 

"Any girl would surely be pleased… eventually, by something so…big and…smooth and…and loving…"

Was she speaking to herself now? 

Hojo had long since left, so who was she trying to justify her actions to…?

_ Because…you actually love it… _

“NO,” she shouted, smacking the side of her own head.

“I...I am Scarlet...head of Weapons Development at Shinra. I will show them all, that I am not beholden to some, some… _bestial_ temptation,” she swore. 

She climbed onto Red, straddling his long body with a slender leg on each side. Grabbing hold of his slick cock, her handjob having made the shaft wet with precum, she aimed the head at her pussy, sinking slowly down onto it.

“This...means...nothing,” she uttered, eyes closed, hips grinding back and forth.

_ Is that why you’re so wet? Quit kidding yourself, Scarlet. Just admit it: you love this beast; you love his cock, you love his animosity; his wildness. You've begun to crave it. Crave his steaming-hot meat deep inside you, creaming you until your mind turned blank, until your eyes rolled back, and every hole of yours was his, filled up with his thick, creamy sauce…   
_

_ Until your belly was swollen & full, with all of his offspring.  _

“I...I…” she began to wrestle with her conscience, as her movements started to quicken.

“You know…we’re probably never getting out of here,” she heard a soft, gentle voice utter. Gazing down, she saw that Red had awoken, and was gazing deeply into her eyes.

“I feel I must...apologise, for my…my actions, towards you...they were due to Hojo’s malevolent machinations. I understand…your need…for defiance. I, too, tried to fight back. For days…weeks…months…but eventually, I realised...I wasn't getting out…"

Scarlet's face softened at Red's tale. She continued to ride him, placing her hands on his sturdy chest to balance herself.

"But, eventually…I stopped fighting them. Not because I was tired…or weak…or their mind-slave…"

"Why?" she asked, placing her hands closer to his slowly-beating heart. "What made you stop fighting…?"

"I realized…that things could be worse for me…but also…also that…"

"What?" Scarlet softly asked.

"I found a reason to keep going. A reason to obey their senseless, heartless orders. I found something that made it all worth it…"

Slowly, Red used one of his paws...and placed it over her warm hand. Scarlet smiled, feeling a few tears beginning to brim her dark, blue eyes. 

"Defiance doesn’t keep us healthy or alive. But I can at least promise you this: If you want me...if you truly, truly desire me…I will promise to protect you, and anything we create together... for as long as there is air in my breath, there is blood in my veins...and there is light in your shining eyes...”

Scarlet tilted, the tears now streaming down her face.

_ Even the beast is accepting this now. So, what reason have you to hold back? _ _ Cast this ego of yours aside, and accept your fate. Take him - take all of him. He is yours. And you are his. _

Scarlet began to raise her lower half higher, using gravity and her own force to plunge her body down as hard and as much as she could, burying his cock deep inside her wet, accepting snatch. But she wanted more…she needed more…

_ She desired more… _

“Fuck me, Red,” she whispered, caressing his soft, beautiful mane.

He obliged her request without hesitation. Despite the unusual position, he was able to reach around her waist, gaining a solid-enough grip to be able to thrust upwards, matching her tight pace.

“Scarlet...I’m close,” he said.

“Not yet, you’re not all in yet," She smiled down at him, tightening her fists into his slowly-warming body. 

"I want you - I want all of you. Knot me...BREED ME!” she demanded.

A moment later, she felt her pussy stretch as his knot slid inside. That familiar heat spread through her again, but something about it felt…different. She wasn’t disgusted by the thought of his semen flooding her body. Rather, she felt...content. At ease. Scarlet, for the first time in…a _long time_...felt Happy...

Sighing in relief & her newfound emotions, she fell forward, wrapping her naked, unafraid body into Red’s arms. The warmth of his fur felt like a soft, luxurious, loving blanket - and after depositing his warm, caressing seed inside her womb, the former-Baroness Scarlet - _just_ Scarlet now - fell fast asleep in the embrace of her new love…

The next day, the test results of Hojo's latest Subject Union were in.

The Doctor gazed at the monitor of the ultrasound before him. His face had never hurt so much from smiling. 

* * *

Hojo sat back into his comfy seat, sipping a cup of freshly brewed coffee. It, like his victorious success, tasted sweet and fulfilling. He sighed, sinking slowly into his contentment. 

Being in charge of two different Divisions was beginning to take a toll on him. Caffeine was the only thing keeping him going. Hojo smiled to himself. Well...maybe not the _only_ thing…

Hojo activated his holo-interface before him. Opening up his newest audio log, he cleared his throat, and began recording. 

“Status Report #52775. It is now six weeks since I’ve begun my breeding experimentations with Subject's Thirteen and Fourteen. And I am pleased to announce - visible results are finally at hand. My hypothesis as to why the artificial insemination continued to fail was proven correct. Although many attempts to successfully breed Subject Fourteen were required - nevertheless, both partners soon became...quite adamant in their attempts to succeed.”

“It seems my ruse of poisoning Thirteen had been sufficient enough to create a relationship between the pair - a bond that finally led to a success. I, of course, lied directly to Subject Fourteen's pretty, little face. No matter _how_ desperate I was, I would _never_ endanger my prize subject. After all, he is part of a dying breed. My acting skills are so good, in fact, a career in theatre could be in the works for me someday - if I ever gave up on science, which...I hardly doubt will occur...” 

Hojo took another sip of coffee, before continuing. 

“Visible signs of this successful impregnation have already begun to show in our dear Subject Fourteen. Ultrasound scans confirm that she is indeed with a minimum of four of Subject Thirteen’s pups. Such a result is perfect for continuing my research on the Cetra. It seems that the offspring of Subject Thirteen mature inside the womb at an accelerated rate. We expect Fourteen’s birthing cycle to complete in a minimum of three weeks. Once the litter has been birthed - and Fourteen has sufficiently recovered - we will begin breeding again. This shouldn’t be too difficult a feat - now that both Subjects are _more_ than eager to join with each other...just as I had planned...”

Hojo smiled to himself, further reclining in his chair.

“Perhaps I shall put my expert matchmaking skills to more use when this is over. Further updates will soon follow.”

Hojo ended the recording, and brought up the holo-interface once again.

He scrolled through the various video feeds, searching for the right one…

Finally locating it, he sat back and watched the show. 

The pair were hard at work - as always; Scarlet heavily pregnant, her uncut hair now reaching down past her shoulders, nearly covering her large, swollen tits. She’d discarded all items of clothing - living, breathing, eating, sleeping and fucking, all in the nude. Completely comfortable in her own skin - whether alone, or with her mate.

Speaking of mating, it seemed that pregnancy had only served to make her even more amorous towards Subject 13...and worshipping of 13’s cock, as well. 

The live-footage played out, as Hojo watched the energetic Scarlet, mounted above her lover, forcibly slamming herself down onto Thirteen's red-skinned dick, grinding her hips forwards and back, attempting to squeeze every last inch of his breeding meat inside of her. Her full belly glistened with sweat, her puffy nipples bouncing up and down in glee as they ravished one another, in shameless nudity.

“Fuck me…” she demanded, voice low and raspy from wear, “FUCK ME!”

Red smiled up at the mother of his brood, and happily acquiesced, gearing his hips into a faster pace, shoving himself up into her even further. 

Scarlet jiggled atop him as he pounded away, the resulting moans vibrating out of her throat as he fucked her senseless. 

“YES! YES!” she roared, screaming up into the ceiling above. “FUCK ME RAW! FUCK ME HARD! BREED ME LIKE I’M YOUR BITCH!”

Red’s animalistic instincts kicked in, placing a gentle paw on each of her hips, holding her steady as he rubbed against her hot, moist insides. 

After just a brief moment, Scarlet sang out in blissful lust as an orgasm soared through her, sending her body shaking with energy. Hojo watched as the seed began spilling out from beneath her. The pregnant _former_ -Baroness collapsed forward onto the soft, warm fur of the panting Nanaki. She sighed contentedly, burying her sweat-covered face into her new - and by-far favorite - plaything. 

Hojo panned the camera around to her rear, cum still dripping out of her in waves. He snickered at the new addition to her Scarlet’s body - other than her swollen belly. On her glistening, bright-red ass cheek, sat a freshly-branded marking: 

XIV.  
_____________________

A different tale I know, lot of ya'll are waiting for the next part of Grunt's harem adventures. But I wanted to spread out variety in my storytelling. And after playing FF7R, I really wanted to do something lewd with Scarlet :) the next thing I'm penning is a Dragonball Z tale starring Android 18, so hope ya'll tune in for that too when its done ^^


End file.
